


Assistants Keep the Best Secrets

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, PA relationships, Secrets, Texting, assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Irene Adler had her share of secrets. And Kate knew how to keep secrets and keep herself out of trouble.</p><p>After all, that's what assistants do. Anthea can sympathize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistants Keep the Best Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful prompt fill for the-midnight-blogger on tumblr!

Secrets are a tricky thing. There will always be those who desire to obtain them, while at the same time others will risk their lives to keep them safe. Some wish to exploit them, others would simply wish for them to go away. And the curious thing about secrets is that, the more powerful you are, the more secrets you’re bound to have.

Irene Adler was quite adept at collecting secrets, keeping them tucked away for the days she would need to bring them—kicking and screaming—into the light.

But Irene Adler was not the only one who knew all the secrets she kept. For all the “business” Irene did,  _someone_  had to keep everything organized.

Kate liked her job, it paid well, and she was never bored. But, unlike Irene, she knew how to keep attention from herself. After all, who would think that the assistant would be any sort of target.

But after Irene’s tragic “death,” Kate was out of a job. She didn’t doubt she’d be able to find one soon enough, but for now, she had far too much free time on her hands. Free time she filled with odd outings and quiet entertainment.

Today was a day for coffee at a quiet café. Nothing too loud, but she certainly wouldn’t be remembered if anyone asked about her. The armchair in the back corner was well worn, but comfortable. Perfect for her to read her copy of _Jane Eyre_  while sipping her hazelnut latte. A guilty pleasure, no doubt, but she had earned a bit of down time. She could job hunt later; she certainly wasn’t  _hurting_  for money.

Kate was disturbed by the sound of a cup being placed on the table beside her. A full latte was now beside her nearly empty one. She looked up at the barista who had brought the cup, “I didn’t order another latte.” She said politely.

The young woman shrugged, “You’re name Kate?”

“Yes…” So perhaps someone  _did_ recognize her in the establishment.

“Then your drink has been paid for.” The barista smiled.

Before Kate could ask who was paying for her drink, her cell phone beeped in alarm. It only took a glance at the incoming message to put Kate at ease.

 _Enjoy the coffee. –_ A

Kate smiled softly, thanking the barista before responding.

 _Aren’t you supposed to be in Rome right now?_ –K

Kate barely got a sip of her latte before her phone beeped again.

 _I am._  –A  

That brought a smile to Kate’s face. While Kate benefited from all of the secrets in Irene’s collection, Anthea benefitted from all the power of her employer.

Some assistants got all the luck.

Another text appeared on Kate’s screen.

 _The Undersecretary of Communication just fired his assistant. Don’t put Adler on your résumé._  –A.

Kate couldn’t help it. She laughed.

Yes, the assistants have all the luck.


End file.
